


Držet pevně

by Naerikil



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Crying Bucky Barnes, Dark, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, First Time, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Men Crying, Past Rape/Non-con, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Top Steve Rogers
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-09 04:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naerikil/pseuds/Naerikil
Summary: Napsáno na kink fest A přišlo jaro... http://winterlandscape.diary.ru/p215218220.htmZimní voják/Bucky pláče během prvního dobrovolného sexu po letech násilí. Rakce partnera/partnerky.





	Držet pevně

**Author's Note:**

> originál: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719913

„Miluju tě,“ říká Steve a hladí ho širokými dlaněmi po zádech.  
A Bucky mu věří.  
„Kdykoli můžeš říct stop. Absolutně kdykoli.“  
I tomu Bucky věří. Jen pochybuje, jestli v tu potřebnou chvíli dokáže promluvit.  
„Nebo mě poklepej po rameni, po zádech nebo kdekoli. Dvakrát, takto.“  
Steve ho lehce dvakrát poplácá po paži pravé ruky.  
„Můžeš mě odstrčit, neurazím se. Hlavní je, aby tobě bylo pěkně.“  
Pěkně. A přesně kvůli tomu Bucky pochyboval. Po tom, co se mu vrátily mnohé vzpomínky, vůbec pochyboval, že mu ještě kdy může být pěkně. Ale nemá v plánu to se Stevem řešit. Nebo vůbec s někým. Chce, aby Steve věřil tomu, že mají normální vztah. A v normálních vztazích partneři mají sex.  
„A opravdu nechceš být nahoře ty?“  
To ne. Jen to ne. Jenom z toho pomyšlení se Buckymu dělá špatně a jímá ho hrůza. Jen ne on sám. Jen ne Steva.  
„Takto je to v pořádku, prcku.“  
Nepřehnal to s tou bezstarostností? Asi ne. Steve se zlehka uvolnil. To je dobře. Tak to má být.  
Dýchání ovládá dobře, když mu Steve vytahuje tričko. Tím už si prošli. A pak mu pomáhá lehnout si na postel. I to už dělali, tuto hranici už překročili. Steve jeho tělo hladí dlaněmi, od ramen dolů, pomalinku. Ruce má teplé, dlaně široké. Odhánějí pryč nepříjemné chvění a husí kůži. Chtěl by, aby to neskončilo. Pak Steve pokládá ruku na gumu jeho trenýrek i Buckymu se napíná břicho. Ne, ne, ne, ne teď. Uvolni se, dýchej nebo si Steve něčeho všimne. A bude konec. Přestane, jako vždycky. Bude se ovládat, líbat ho do vlasů a Buckyho zase naplní zklamání hořké jako pelyněk. Ne. Dneska dojde do konce.  
Trenky kloužou níž a on koukne tím směrem, kde Stevovy ruce právě míří ke kolenům. Nestojím mu. Sakra, nestojí mu a Steve teď…  
„Ššš…“  
Steve vidí a všímá si víc, než je potřeba. Líbá ho, pomalu, opatrně, hladí ho po čelisti. A Bucky se uvolňuje, postupně uklidňuje dýchání, zavírá oči. Druhá Stevova ruka mu klouže na břicho a zastavuje se těsně nad klínem. Pak se opatrně pokládá na jeho penis a začíná hladit. Ne dráždit, prostě… zahřívat. Steve byl velký a teplý, hřál jako nějaký radiátor. Ne, jako slunce, jeho teplo bylo živé, dokonce životodární. Ohřívá Buckyho zevnitř.  
Mají všechno připravené, gel, kondomy. Bucky na ně myslí. Je dobré, když jsou takové věci. Nechce nasucho. Ještě nemůže úplně bez potíží. Steve nespěchá, ale taky neztrácí čas na předehru. Domluvili se, dneska to prostě udělají.  
Bucky krčí nohy v kolenech. Nechce se otáčet ke Stevovi zády, nechce ležet na boku. Potřebuje vidět jeho obličej. Vidět, že je to Steve. Doopravdový Steve. Je pro něj důležité se na něj dívat.  
Dokonce se i sám připravil. Protože se bál, že za tu dobu, co ho Steve bude připravovat, to nevydrží a uteče. Jen ať to všechno proběhne co nejrychleji.  
Steve je velký a ví to oba. Nebude to lehké, nebylo by to lehké, ani kdyby tu neležel jak vystrašená panna. Navíc s jeho zkušenostmi… Zbavit se matného, lepkavého strachu se ale nemůže. Nejde to. Ani víra ve Steva nepomáhá.  
Steve se zvedá na kolenech a tlačí se dopředu. Kruci, bolí to. Hodně to bolí. Kouše se zevnitř do tváří, aby nekrčil obličej. Hlavně, aby si Steve nevšiml… Sakra. Všiml si. Vůbec všeho si všímá. Tváře mu teplají, je teď určitě červený jak vlčí mák. No tak, Steve, nech to plavat, je to prostě fyziologie, reakce těla, které není třeba si všímat…  
Steve se naklání a znovu ho líbá, ale tentokrát ne na rty, ale na čelo, pak na čelist, potom na tváře, bradu. Pokrývá polibky každý kousíček jeho obličeje. Kdo ti dal takovou nelidskou vytrvalost, Steve? Blahoslaveno buď jeho jméno…  
„Hej, všechno v pořádku. Tohle může dělat celý den,“ šeptl žertovně Steve.  
Bucky ho obtáčí rukama i nohama, objímá ho jako panda svou milovanou větev, nebojí se, že nechá modřiny. A pokouší se pohnout naproti. Aby už… až do konce. Steve chápe. A začíná se hýbat dopředu malinkými pohyby, dobývá si teritorium jako pod nepřetržitou palbou nepřítele, krátkými úprky a dlouhými pauzami. A stále ho líbá, sem tam přestane, aby si našel pohodlnější pozici, aby pohladit Buckyho po boku. Nepokouší se vyprostit z toho pevného sevření, které bylo určitě nepříjemné. Prostě dělá to, co slíbil.  
Není to fyzicky příjemné, bolí to, pálí, natahuje, rozpíná… Ale je to tak příjemné morálně. Sám to chtěl. Sám může odmítnout. Je to jeho rozhodnutí. Není to násilí. Možná trošičku, násilí Buckyho na sobě samém. Ale někdy je to potřeba.  
Cítí, jak se k němu Steve tiskne břichem. Udělal to. Bucky to udělal. Udělali to spolu.  
Steve se nahne dozadu a pak zpět dopředu. A ještě. Bucky vdechuje, hluboce, nadoraz a najednou s hrůzou zjišťuje, že ho začínají pálit oči. Nenávidí to, stává se to každou chvíli, jeho emocionální reakce jsou nestabilní, občas ho rozbrečí balíček sušenek, protože si je může vzít a celé sníst a nemusí nikoho prosit nebo sebou platit za každý kousek… A teď zase pláče.  
Slzy se mu hromadí v očích, v koutcích a nakonec mu stékají po spáncích. Lechtá to. Překáží to. Nechce, aby toho Steve nechal, ale slzy ho určitě donutí zastavit.  
„Mám přestat?“ ptá se a ustává v pohybu. Bucky vrtí hlavou a najedou žalostně vzlykne.  
„Steeeve, Steeeve,“ opakuje.  
„Jsem tady.“  
Steve ho líbá u koutku oka a slízne pár kapek. Potom i na druhé straně. Jazyk má vlhký, měkký. Rty se ho něžně dotýkají. A Bucky začíná plakat doopravdy. Z toho, že už to nemusí dál držet v sobě. Stydí se, ale zároveň je mu dobře. Ještě trochu cítí bolest, ale už to není takové, jako na začátku.  
Steve dělá ještě pár pohybů a pak z něj přece jen vyjde. Buckyho zalil stud, nakonec to stejně nezvládl a Steve nevydržel… No samozřejmě, komu by se líbilo šoustat bulícího chlapa… Steve se opatrně nadzvedává, nutí ho trochu polevit stisk, ale nedovoluje mu nic říct, prostě ho znovu líbá… A současně si rukou jezdí po penisu stále navlečeném do kondomu. O bože, jak jen mu za to byl Bucky vděčný! Byl připravený se nastavit, ale ne pocítit na sobě to… Ten zápach a už vůbec ne chuť. Zatím nemůže. Steve ho líbá, když končí. Teda spíš se tiskne k jeho rtům, vdechuje s ním jeden vzduch. Teď je na řadě Bucky, aby ho pohladil po zádech, držel ho. Potom se Steve na chvilku odtáhne a hned na to leží vedle něj. Hladí ho opatrně po břiše, na tváři. Z prstů je trochu cítit gel, ale to je maličkost.  
„Jsem na tebe hrdý,“ říká vážně. „Opravdu. Ale příště…“  
Bucky se směje. Ještě mu neuschly slzy, ale směje se. Příště. Určitě příště.


End file.
